Tomoyo's DVD
by Chisis
Summary: Tomoyo's lost DVD is recovered, but with some new material she didn't count on featuring her favorite cousin.


Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from CCS

Author's note: _Warning_! Small _sexual_ scene near the end of the story, if uncomfortable, please don't read. Thank you.

* * *

Tomoyo twisted her head side to side, patiently waiting for the small 'pop' in her neck. After two more tries, she paused in her actions, residing in the fact that she would pop her neck later in the day.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked behind her, one eyebrow raised at the other girl's odd motions.

Tomoyo turned around in her seat, putting her legs over the side of the arm rest. "I am going to transfer some stuff I shot onto the computer," she said, motioning to her laptop that rested on her desk. "Now, where did I put my camera...?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, sighing. She turned her attention back to the magazine she had perched up on a mound of pillows. "I swear, for someone who uses that thing as much as you do, you sure don't keep track of it as much as you should,"

"Hey," Tomoyo said in a mock hurt tone, "When you moved from house to house as much as I do, it is okay to forget where something is once in a while,"

"From whose house to whose house do you moved around so much?" Sakura paused, then grinned. "Eriol's, by any chance?"

"From MY house to YOUR house." Tomoyo stressed, avoiding her friend's eyes.

Sakura didn't reply, but the corners of her mouth didn't return to their neutral state.

The warm afternoon sun poured in the window of Sakura's room where she and Tomoyo were currently lounging around. While Sakura's room didn't have the spaciousness of Tomoyo's, it made up for that in the lay-back atmosphere and the absence of adults. Touya and the older Kimonoto were both away, busy with college life for one and business for the other.

Tomoyo tossed her black hair to one side and got up from the chair and walked around the room, scanning each of the articles on the various shelves in search for the lone camcorder.

Sakura lifted her eyes to watch Tomoyo's progression from one side of the room to the other and back again. While her room wasn't vary large, Sakura was criminal of being a pack-rat, and finding things in the organized mess took some skill.

"Find it yet?"

"I could have sworn I left it here a few days ago."

Sakura turned another page. Had it been another time, another day, she would have very willingly gotten up and helped her friend with the search. However, today her willingness was wearing thin. Remembering the many other times Tomoyo had accidentally left something in her room, and the times she helped with the search parties, today she was perfectly content to lie on her bed and watch.

"Remember when you left your laptop?"

"Yeah."

"And the movies?"

"So?"

"What about the time you left your school books here?"

"I think I got the point..."

"And remember how you left your tickets to the game last week?"

Tomoyo paused in her search and turned around to face Sakura. "Alright, so I am occasionally forgetful. You have had your share of forgetful times."

This shut Sakura up, who returned to her scanning of the fashion articles.

She looked back up a moment later, when she felt Tomoyo's gaze still on her. "What is it?"

Tomoyo jumped onto the bed and then bounded over Sakura, who let out a loud yelp. "Found it!" She cried, grabbing the camera from where it had been hiding, between a stack of books and two stuffed monkeys with bulging eyes on a shelf above Sakura's bed.

"That's where it was?" Sakura said, looking at it in wonder. "How did it get there?"

Tomoyo turned it over in her hands, looking for the little latch that would slip the DVD out. "I probably put it up there when we were doing that art project, remember? The one we stretched out on your floor?"

"That art project sure made a mess. I still have little glitter things over some of my stuff."

"I am so happy I found you! Let's get whatever's on you into my computer, yay!" Tomoyo pulled the DVD out and jumped back into the chair. She pushed herself in the desk and opened up her laptop. "I am so glad I found this DVD. I'm running out of DVD's to film on, which means I have to make another shopping trip. But this should keep me busy for a bit."

"What do you have on it?"

Tomoyo opened the disk drive and put the DVD in, slapping the drive shut with a 'zzzzzzzzzip!'sound.

"Nothing much, I think. I was just shooting things around the neighborhood, getting angle shots, stuff like that. You know, to help me out for my next movie project."

Sakura looked at the brightly orange-colored watch on her wrist. "Well, we have plenty of time before we said we would meet Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun for the movies."

Tomoyo made a small snorting sound.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Tomoyo was busy opening programs, "It is just funny that you are still so proper with him, calling him 'Syaoran-kun', and what not. I figured you two would have worked that out by now."

Sakura felt her skin get warm, but refused to acknowledge it. "It's not funny, it's just the way we are. Calling him Syaoran-kun doesn't mean we aren't close."

"How about when you two are intimate? What do you call him then? Mr. Kung Fu Master?"

Now Sakura felt her cheeks burn. "Excuse me?" She exclaimed, her voice going up a notch.

"Oh, come on, Sakura. I'm just joking with you." Tomoyo laughed and shook her head in disbelief of Sakura's silliness.

"It's not that we haven't," Sakura began, "...it's just personal."

"Don't worry about it. I promise I won't say anything at all." The click-click sounds stopped. "...now that's weird..."

"What is?"

"I could have sworn I still had most of this DVD free." Sakura got up and stood by Tomoyo to look over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"This is my last DVD I have, and I only used it for some neighborhood footage. There should be hardly anything on it. See, look," she pointed to the screen. "This DVD I have has 2.8 gigabytes, and--"

"No tech babble, please, I'm bad enough with the simple computer."

"It means," Tomoyo said,"2.8 gigabytes is 60 minutes, so I should have almost more than half and hour left on this DVD that has not been used. But here it says that all the 2.8 gigabytes have all been used. That's what's so weird."

Sakura raised her hands in a 'I didn't do it' manner. "I didn't use it, Tomoyo-chan, I swear. I don't even know how to use it."

"Then what is all this extra footage?"

They both fell silent, Tomoyo's finger poised over the mouse button. The sound of far off birds filled in the silence as the two girls both stared at the screen, wondering.

They waited, thinking about what was on the film...

"BEEEEEEEEP!" "AHA!" Both girls jumped, startled by the loud noise.

"What was that?" Tomoyo looked toward Sakura, who slapped her forehead.

"I oh geeze, I totally forgot! I was making something for Kero so he wouldn't be so mad at me for going out tonight and leaving him alone! It must be done now. I'll be right back." she quickly floated out of the room, leaving Tomoyo alone.

"You're cooking?" Tomoyo called after her.

"Yeah," shouted Sakura's voice from the kitchen. ⌠Oh damn, it's burning..."

"take your time," replied Tomoyo, turning back to the screen.

She really did wonder what was on the DVD that she hadn't put there. It was probably nothing, other than a bunch of wasted time. She remembered when she had done the project how to had taped Sakura that day. She probably placed the camera on top of the shelf by the stack of books and the monkeys and forgot to turn it off.

Tomoyo double clicked and the DVD started playing, starting from the various things to she was shooting around the neighborhood. There were some kids by the playground, then the scene switched to an older couple in the park, and after that a shot of some pidgins in the street.

She fast forward through the images, scanning her eyes across the speed up blurry images. Then the got to a familiar looking blurry image of Sakura, holding up their art project. The floor was indeed a mess, spilled glitter in one corner.

"You might want to put that away, Tomoyo-chan. You don't want to get glitter all over it." Video-Sakura said.

"Right," came her own voice," hold up." the camera then moved as video-Tomoyo carried it over to the shelf above the bed. "I'll just put it here till later."

"You turn it off?"

"Yes."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. She pressed down the fast forward button and speed through another ten minutes where video-Sakura and video-Tomoyo were buzzing around the room, cleaning up and then video-Tomoyo got her books and left the room, video-Sakura following her.

The door closed and all that was left was the view of the room from the shelf. The camera lens was positioned just so that the bed and desk where visible, and the door leading out of the room, but not the window or the closet door.

"Are you okay in there?" Tomoyo called to Sakura.

"I'm fine, just cleaning up the mess, be right there in a just a minute..."

Tomoyo pressed the fast forward button again, looking at the clock. By now a full 30 minutes had been wasted, a half hour still left on the DVD.

"Boy, I am stupid." Tomoyo thought.

The room was empty for another five minutes, when video-Sakura came in again. By now, Tomoyo remembered, she had gone home.

Video-Sakura fluttered around the room, doing what appeared to be a oddly fast clean up of her room.

"That's strange, Sakura," Tomoyo mumbled to herself, "When we had just cleaned up your room a second ago..." She pressed the play button, returning the speed to normal and watched what video-Sakura was doing.

Video-Sakura turned to her bed, murmuring things to herself that the camera's microphone couldn't pick up. She patted the bed, spreading the covers out just so that they would look very neat. "That looks good..." she said aloud. She hopped over the bed to the light switch and turned the lights down on low. She walked out of the room again, closing the door behind her.

One minute later, the door opened again, and Sakura came in walking slowly backwards.

"What are you doing, you silly..."the words died on Tomoyo's tongue as another person entered the room behind video-Sakura.

Standing in the doorway of her room, hair ruffled as though someone just put their fingers through it and looking somewhat looking feverish, was Video-Syaoran.

Tomoyo clapped her hands in front of her mouth, too astonished to make a sound.

Video Syaoran entered the room, quickly shutting the door behind. "Are you sure no one is home?" he asked, his voice sounding out of breath.

"Yes," came Video-Sakura's soft reply. She was already on the bed, beckoning him toward her.

"Good." Video-Syaoran wasted no time in climbing on top of Sakura's bed, and she was none the quicker in grabbing his shirt and pulling him close for a kiss. In a second, Syaoran was on top of Sakura, the kiss deepening as he put his weight on her. Her hands roamed up and down his chest and back and then went underneath his clothes.

The bed moved once as Syaoran grinded his hips into hers, one of his hands roaming free from where it was positioned keeping his weight balanced and went straight for her right breast. Another hand, probably Sakura's, slipped downwards toward the top of Syaoran's pants and began to unbutton.

It was then that Tomoyo slapped the laptop shut, almost knocking the chair over as she quickened her haste in getting out of the room and leaving the DVD where it was.

The NEXT DAY

"So you saw..."

"Yes,"

"And then you left the DVD,"

"Yup."

Eriol couldn't help a smirk. "But I thought that a kiss on film is what you've always wanted to capture,"

Tomoyo whirled around to him, "A kiss, yes! But not third base! How weird do you think I am?"

She paused.

"At least, not in such horrible lighting..."

* * *

Author's note: I really like the one-liner at the end. Other than that, this was just a fun fic, something light and fun to get me off my other multi-chapter fics, Innocence Lost and a new one that's in the 4 chapters into the story. Hopefully, by next week, Innocence Lost will be finished.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
